hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lara X Twilight 4: Tired Lara
This is the 4th, less pervy part of Lara X Twilight series (if you can call it that) is the fourth fan-fic. This one will be a little shorter than the others but at least all of the important parts will be in it. I also don't have the strenergey anymore to longer these stories just to make one out of it. What you read is what you get and what you read is my excellent work, worth all of the gold and platinum on the world. Transcript (Dixmor Academy, Bullworth, Texas, around June, 2018) (On the school's stadium benches was sitting down a clearly exhausted Lara from having to run laps and stuff. She was pretty red in the face and she was sweating a little. She drank some water to calm down when Twilight began to walk towards her from the school.) Twi: Jeez, it looks like u had it rough. U ok, doe? Lara: I'll be fine. I'm just exhausted. Twi: *Chuckles* Good then. Come on. Let's get back to school. You could relax there, my beauty. Lara: Aight. *She stood up and just as she did, Twi grabbed her by the belly and hefted her up over her right shoulder, grabbing and holding her legs and tights with her right hand, tightly, which made Lara yelp and blush* Aaigh! What you doin'? *She grabbed Twi's back and looked back at her* Twi: *Giggles and chuckles* Hey, c'mon, I could see how tired you are. You don't have to torture your legs more by walking all the way to the place. I can carry you there - besides, I need some exercise myself. I figured carrying your heavy s around is just what I need. *Pats Lara's but with her free, left hand* Lara: *Giggles* Okay then. I guess I should thank ya. Twi: Aww, no need to. *She squeezed her ass a little with her free hand, earning some pleasurable moans from Lara and then proceeded to walk with her over her shoulder back to school, holding her legs very tight with her right hand, making Lara's butt pop out.* (Twi started walking up the stairs leading up closer to the school, while smiling after staring at her s right on her shoulder) Lara: How cum you didn't choose to have gym now? Twilight: I had some sith to do at math class. Mr. Pearsin can be a pain in the s. Lara: Yeah, probly'. *Lara began to smile once again while sitting up from the shoulder of her lovely gf* It actually feels nice being carried like this. *She rubs Twi's back a little* Twi: I knew you'd like it. Das why I did it. *Spanks Lara's butt* Lara: *Meeps and looks back at Twi* I thought you carried me this way for your exorcism. I mean, exercise. *Smiles* Twilight: Oh yeah, dat too. *Pets Lara's butt with her free hand* (They come inside the school) Twi: Alright then. Should I drop you off at the wardrobe room? *She smiles as she uppers her right hand up and holds Lara's butt even tighter and precedes to squish it a little* Lara: *Moans* No, thanks. Pls, put me off at the girls' dorm, I actually undressed there into my gym clothes. Twi: Hmmm... *Spanks Lara's butt with her left hand, lightly, while lowering her right one down again to get a grip of Lara's tights* How so? Lara: *Blushing like hell* It would suck to have to change clothes in the room full of all those losers. And if I can't be with ya, I'd rather be alone in the dorm than with those jerks in the wardrobe room. Twi: *Petting her ass with her free hand* That's what I call loyalty. You're so awesome. *Smiles and precedes to get up some more stairs* Also, I could carry you like this all day, hehe. Even if you are a little heavy, you chubby. *Holds Lara up her shoulder with both hands this time, tightly holding her right hand on one of her tights and the other on her butt* Lara: *Cutely holds her cheeks* Awww, that's so sweet. Also, please take the long way to the dorm, will ya? I wanna stay over your shoulder a little more time. Twi: *Rubbing her butt with her left hand* Well, y'know I can't say no to you. *Goes and takes the longer way to the dorm and all the while they walked there, Twi kept lightly spanking her butt and squish it* Lara: *Blushing and moaning pleasurably* You're so the best! *Holding her back* Twi: Thx, but your more. *Proceeds to wrap her black, sport leggings down a little with her left hand, revealing Lara's blue panties and then spanks her about four times and rubs her ass* Lara: Oh, my goodness! *Blushes and yelps* This is kind of embarrassing! *Smiles, nervously* Twi: Sorry, I couldn't resist. *Pats her butt on her panties* Want me to put your pants back up? Lara: Oh, lord, no. Please, this is superb, actually. *She holds Twi's back tighter* Twilight: *Smiles* K, you naughty, naughty *spanks Lara, a little harshly this time* gurl! Lara: Yeeep! *Smiles and keeps up the shoulder* Feels good. (They finally come to the dorm where when they step inside, Twi covers Lara's butt up with her pants again, proceeds to rub it with her both hands, making Lara smile, gleefully until finally dropping her down, nicely, on the bed of the dorm) Twi: How u feeling? *Sitting next to her on the bed* Lara: Ohhhh, it was freaking amazing! *Breathes heavily and looks up on the ceiling* Twi: Good. *She lays down beside her and turns her face towards her, making them make out on the bed* Lara: Mmmmmm. *She continues kissing her all around her face and wraps both her legs and arms around her* Twilight: *Her heart beating really fast, she continues making out and spanks Lara* You're so great. *Kisses more* (After sometime they both separate their faces, with saliva coming out of both of their mouths) Twi: *Hugs Lara tightly and puts her face on her chest, as Lara begins to smother on her boobs* You're so freaking amazing! *Rubs her back* Lara: *Puts her face out of her boobs* Ur more. Twi: I still think u r. *She pets the head of her blond, little princess and kisses her on her forehead* Want me to dress ya up back in your normal clothes? *Raises eyebrow* Lara: Nah thx, I got it... altho, u can if u really want to. But it will make me feel like a baby of sorts. Only do it if u can make me NOT feel that way, hm? Twi: Aight then. *Kisses her on her cheek, making Lara smile more* (Twilight gets up and gets Lara's clothes from the closet. Lara gets up as well and stands up as Twi pulls her gym shirt off but instead of putting the original one on her, she hugs her tightly and they begin to fall back on the bed where Twi keeps kissing and snuggling on Lara's breasts who moans like whole hell and pets Twilight, making her blush and purr. Suddenly, they hear the school bell) Lara: Shiieeetttt, was that zee bell already? Twi: Oh, fugh! We need to be fast now or else we will be late. Lara: Mmmmhmmm. *She lets Twi go and Twilight stands up and finds Lara's original shirt and puts it over her quickly after she stands up as well* Twi: What do we have now anyway? Lara: Probably English, eh? *She says as she sits on the bed and begins to put her sport leggings down and quickly puts her school pants back up with Twilight looking at that scene really horny and despite class already starting, she still kissed Lara for sometime after she stood up from the bed* Twilight: *Ends the kissing with Lara blushing* Hey... ummm... Your legs still tired? Lara: Not rlly. Y? Twi: Ummm, you liked me carrying you, right? Lara: Yeah-oh... I see, I c. You wanna carry me to the class too, eh? Twi: *Giggles* May I? Lara: Of curse. *She smiles and stands up on the bed where she also bends down to let Twilight heft her over her left shoulder now, making her boobs push against Twi's back again and Twi holds her legs together tightly with both of her hands, making her butt pop out again* Twi: Let's go then. *She quickly starts walking out of the dorm towards the class with Lara smiling and dangling from her shoulder while tightly holding Twi's back and waist with her hands and Twilight spanking her from time to time with her right hand, making Lara purr and moan* Lara: THIS... IS... Delicious! Twilight: Mmmm-hmmm... *Rubs her butt and squishes it with her right hand before even kissing it, leaving Lara smiling even more* The End (Twi stands Lara on the ground when they come to the class and they begin their lessons n' sith.) Category:Fan fics Category:Lara X Twilight Category:Lovers